Play it Again
by Mrs. Peeta Mellark 74
Summary: By the end of the summer, Peeta, a farmboy, vows to make Katniss, a city girl, to fall in love with him through his only talent: music.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first FanFiction I have ever written, and I am really excited of how it may turn out! This story is based on the song, "Play it Again", by Luke Bryan. This will be an Everlark Fanfic, and it will be a multi-chapter one (maybe 15 chapters). By the way, it is rated T (teen). I will try to update weekly, though. In the summer you will see a lot more updates as I will be off from school.**

**So basically, it is about farmboy Peeta Mellark trying to get city-girl Katniss to fall in love with him by the end of the summer. This will be a light, fluffy story about the struggles of love. It is in an alternate universe, and slightly off canon. Not too much though, but as the story progresses you will see things different from the book. By the way, this story will be both in Peeta's and Katniss' point of view.**

**Now, I don't make my announcements really long, I just wanted to introduce you guys to the story. Please review, if you can!**

**I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

PPOV

"So, that Town girl is coming today," I state as I help Pa fix that old tractor we have owned for over a decade. We could've just bought another one, but that money we invested for a replacement went to Rye's university fees. Rye didn't even bother to get a job to help with the expenses; apparently he wanted to focus on his studies so he could get good marks. Studies. Good marks. Huh. If studying' meant partying every night and sleeping'with every girl in the county, then hell, he'd be passing with flying colours. However, Ma doesn't seem to mind though; he got into a good university for a sports scholarship. But _of_ _course_ it was not a sports scholarship she told everyone about; she told them it was some old math scholarship. Didn't want to bring down the family status, did she?

"Mhm," Pa responds, without sparing me a glance. He grasps the wrench tightly in his knuckles while tightening some screw. A bead of sweat rolls down his wrinkly forehead, and I want to tell him to stop exerting himself but he is not one to be pitied. Pa isn't the type who would simply give up on something, even if his well-being s going against it. However, Pa is getting older, and he is unable to do things he was able to do when he was younger. I think Pa secretly realized this, and he needed help around the farm especially with Rye gone, so it caused him to place ads all over the county for a job at the farm to keep our family business running.

"So, you got any idea who she is?" I ask as I help him up from his knees that are inflicted with arthritis. He closes his eyes as he deals with the searing pain up his joints, and I have to give him support as he tries to stand straight.

After awhile, he replies through clenched teeth, "Well I spoken to her a couple days back. She kinda needed the money. A sole supporter for her family."

"Damn," I mumble, unsure what to say.

"Yeah," he nods. "Gonna stay summer long. Try to keep an eye on her, alright? Make sure she is fine and everything, give her a tour. I am keeping you in charge of teaching that girl the ways of the farm, boy."

"I know," I say, shuffling my feet through the dirt.

"Atta boy," he smiles, giving me a slap on my shoulder before leaving.

…

KPOV

With only a single suitcase of my belongings in my hand, I step out of the taxi. Warm, fresh air greets me. The breeze softly tickles my cheek, and the sun beams on the crown of my head.

I look around. Long, plush, and green grass sways with the wind. Dandelions scattered along the ground. Fences encircling cows that eat their trough peacefully. Chickens, hens, and-

"Katniss Everdeen?" a man calls in a Southern accent. I turn to my side to find a large, jolly man with dirty blond hair and wrinkled, blue eyes smiling at me. He walks over to me, and I force a smile on my face.

"Farl Mellark," he says, outstretching his hand. "You can call me Farl, though."

I take it, giving it a small shake. "Katniss."

He lets go of my hand and gives me an earnest grin. Then, he turns to my luggage. "Peeta should be here any moment to show where you should put your bags," he says, nodding at my suitcase.

"Peeta?" I ask, confused.

"Oh yes," he laughs. "He is my youngest son. He is your age, I believe. 17 years."

I nod.

Just then, a muscular, broad, and medium height boy walks over to us. He wears a white, tight t-shirt (I admit they accent his muscles) with worn out jeans, and topping it off with a baseball cap slightly tilted on a mop of blond curls. His dazzling, blue eyes crinkle at the sight of me, and I realize his smile is even brighter than his father's. "Hey," his slightly deep voice, touched with an accent, says. He stands in front of me, slightly closer than I would expect, and he has to tilt his head down to look at me. He gives me a toothy, crooked smile that exposes his pearly white teeth.

"Hi," I respond, with my voice more quiet than usual. I have to mentally slap myself. _Keep it together, Katniss_

He offers his strong, large hand. His veins pop out of his arms, indicating that does hard labor. I hesitantly take his, and he gives me a firm shake in his warm hand. He holds my hand longer than necessarily, I am the first to pull away from him_. _I scowl.

He does not seem to notice my displeasure of him. Or if he does, he does not let it show it. Instead, he chuckles, "How are you?"

"Fine," I say, pointing my chin up to look at him in the eye.

"How was the ride?" he asks as he sets his elbow on his father's shoulder, slightly leaning on him. "Must've been a long way from home."

"Yeah," I answer, annoyed. "Long way." I clutch my shirt with my sweaty palms, but I hold his gaze defiantly.

"Well, I hope you will like it here," he says. "It is much different than city life, for sure."

"Sure is," Farl pipes in. "My other two sons moved to the city in Houston. But, Peeta here, stayed back here with me. I hope he still runs this farm when he is older."

Peeta stands back and looks pointedly at his father. "Of course I will, Pa. I love it here."

Farl laughs and nods. "Okay, son. Now don't keep this pretty lady waitin'. Go on and show her room!" He shoves Peeta forward, and Farl motions me to follow his son. I oblige. I am about to pick up my suitcase until Peeta, swiftly, takes my belongings in his hand and offers me a cheeky smile.

"I can hold my stuff by myself," I mutter.

"I know," he says. "But that does not mean I won't do it for you."

I roll my eyes, but I follow him anyway.

…

PPOV

"Here's your room," I say to Katniss.

That city girl looks impressed. She moves her bright, silver eyes from the television, to the Queen bed, and finally to the sofa. This was once Bannock's room, but now it is a guest room.

"Well," I say, shuffling my feet. Taking off my cap, I wipe off a layer of sweat on my forehead. Trying to gain composure, I say, "I hope you like it. I mean, this room. Here. Or, this farm…Hunts-,"

She cuts off my blabbering with a smirk. A dimple forms on one of cheeks. "Yes, Peeta. Thank you. It is a great room," she says.

I let out the breath I was holding. I set her suitcase to the wall, and she nods curtly at me. A few tendrils of her hair fall to her face, but she swipes it across to the side of hr head. She blinks, certainly confused of why I am here. "Well, um, I guess I'll get going, " I tell her.

"Okay," she says, sitting on the bed.

"You can rest or something. The ride here must've been real tiring. Just, uh, come at 7 for dinner," I say.

I turn on my heel to get back to my chores, but her voice stops me.

"Wait," she halts. "I'm not working today?"

"I think you start tomorrow. I will give you a whole big tour later," I say to her as a offer her a smile.

"Sure, Peeta," she says.

My heart flops when she says my name. I realize it is the first time she calls me by it. But it is not only that. The way she pronounces it in her city-like accent is much different than how people say my name here. She extends the "e" in my name, and it almost seems like she's singing or something. I bite my lip from saying something stupid, but my cheeks, instead, do all the talking. Feeling heat pooling on my face, I turn away from her so she won't see my embarrassment.

Then, I leave.

...

KPOV

It is not long before it is 7 o'clock. I change my sticky, sweaty clothes into new ones. I pull on a plaid shirt and slip on some jeans. Braiding my hair, I look at the mirror and realize how tired I look. Today has been a tiring day after all. Leaving Prim and Mom for the country really drained all the energy out of me. They cried so hard while I was going to the bus for the farm. They hugged me so tight, kept on repeating "I love you" so many times I lost count. They ordered me to call them everyday, too. They didn't stop me from going, though, they realized how much they need the money, especially now that Dad is gone. Prim is getting older and she needs that university money too. But, they never wanted me to leave them for 3 months, but I guess that's the only way to get some sort of income. Sometimes sacrifices are necessary for the people you love.

Sighing, I leave my room and head down the hall. I hear forks clattering against the plates, and I follow that sound to the dining room. There, I see Farl and Peeta, and a woman I assume to be Mrs. Mellark. Unlike Peeta and Farl, she has cold, steely, blue eyes with tight, thin lips. There are wrinkles on her forehead, and a permanent scowl stretching on her face. By the time she sees me, she eyes me like a hawk before setting her jaw in disgust.

"Hello," I greet slowly. I stand rigidly, waiting to be invited to sit down.

"Hey," Peeta responds smoothly, pausing to grin a toothy grin. Farl smiles at me, and motions for me to sit down. I take that as permission, and I carefully sit beside the empty seat, which happens to be between Mrs. Mellark and Peeta.

"You must be Mrs. Mellark," I say to the cold woman, trying to smile at her. My lips keeps twitching, and I know my effort isn't doing any good for making a good impression to her. But, I need to keep this job for Prim and Mom. And that must mean I will have to make more sacrifices for them, which includes conversing with people I automatically dislike. "I'm Katniss Everdeen."

"I know who you are, girl," Mrs. Mellark snaps.

I nervously shift in my chair, feeling sweat trickling down my neck. It's hotter than hell here. And it seems like I am not the only one who realizes this; Farl bites his lip and Peeta clutches his fists. They both seem uneasy. I can obviously see why.

"So," she says as she narrows her eyes. "You came from the city?"

"Yes," I mutter.

She chuckles, mumbling "city trash". I grip my utensils in my hand, trying to refrain from yelling at her. "Go ahead eat some of our grub, it's not like you city folks don't already take things from us, anyway."

"You know it ain't like that, Sage," Farl pipes up. "This nice girl ain't done a thing to us."

"Yes," she responds coldly. "Except taking all what is left of our goddamn money."

Then, Mrs. Mellark slams her fork down before stomping to the kitchen. Everything is silent for awhile. Tension is in the air. Farl screws his eyes shut, and Peeta exhales deeply. We don't talk for the rest of dinner.

I help gather the dishes for cleaning. Picking up bowls and trays, I place them in the sink. I expect Mrs. Mellak to be inside, probably hurling knives into the walls, but she's not in there. Perhaps she left from the other exit in the kitchen, which seems to be leading to another hall. Anyway, I begin to wash the dishes and place them in the drying rack. I scrub them until the shine, hoping Mrs. Mellark will see them and change her perspective of me. Then, I place the leftovers in the refrigerator before I wrap them in saran wrap.

"Thank you, Katniss," Mr. Mellark says as he gets a glass of water. "That is very thoughtful of you."

"No problem, Farl," I say. "It is the least I can do with you hospitalizing me. I could never return the favour. Is there anything else I can help with?"

Farl smiles. "Oh, Katniss. This is just enough. Instead, do yourself a favor and rest before we go onto the big stuff tomorrow. Believe me, it will be tiring."

"I came here to work, Farl," I state. I grab the hem of my shirt. This is not right. This is unfair deal on the Mellarks' end. No wonder Mrs. Mellark dislikes me. They are pretty much providing me with everything. Not that I'm complaining, but I really dislike owing people.

"And you will work. Tomorrow," Farl says, smiling. He takes the glass of water and moves to the living room.

I decide to go back into my room. I close the door shut, and I walk over to my window. I open it, to breathe in some fresh, warm air. It's nice. This entire place is beautiful, different from back in Brooklyn. Back home, Mom, Prim and I would live in a crowded, tight flat, barely having any space to breathe. It was tough there. I did not have any freedom. I would work three jobs; at McDonald's, at Burger King, and babysitting service. I tried to earn some money, since Mom was in a pit of depression. However, before I left, she came somewhat back in reality, but only to cry and bawl. But I miss her, she tried though. She tried to get a job, with her nursing degree and all. With her sickness though, she was unable to. I would get a phone call home, learning that my Mom is in the hospital because she had fainted. Working was too much for her to handle, and that is why I had to play the role as a father in the family. However, it is not like it here. Even though I really don't want to live with the Mellark family, I still like this farm. It's nice.

It is eight thirty when I go to sleep. It's pretty early, especially for my standards as I would always sleep later than midnight became of work and all. But, I need my rest, as Farl said. I will need it for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

PPOV

I try not to stare at Katniss at breakfast. She sits uncomfortably on her chair, eating slowly on her toast. Even though Ma is nowhere to be seen, there is that same tension from last night.

When we are done eating, I tell Katniss that is time for a tour. She obliges, standing up and brushes her jeans, getting ready to go.

I spare a few glances at Katniss. She wears jeans that are rolled up just below the knee, and a yellow shirt hangs loosely on her body. She also wears a cap over her dark, braided hair. Even in this casual outfit, I can't help myself to believe Katniss is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her face isn't even caked with makeup like the girls at school. But then again, she is beautiful without it. From her silver, bright eyes and long eyelashes to her messy, wavy, dark hair, Katniss is not just pretty. She's beautiful, stunning, and absolutely radiant. But that isn't the only thing I have a high regard about. Her fierceness, her determination, makes her just seem more admirable. She isn't one of those girls at all in school. She isn't the type of girl I would just let go.

I lead Katniss outside. Katniss squints as the sun fiercely shines in our eyes. I have grown accustomed to the brightness. It seems like Katniss will have to too.

We trudge through the grass into the barn, where some hens and roosters reside. I want to introduce her to these simple animals first; they are easier to handle for just a beginner farmer after all.

I show her how to take care of them, groom them, and check for eggs and such. I explain to her how to control them; at it is the hardest task of all for taking care of chickens. When I show her how to capture a chicken and place it into its compartment, I get Katniss to mimic my moves. Katniss seems to have a tough time, but after a few shots with the other hens, she gets it right.

"Great!" I exclaim as she places the chicken down. "You gotta control 'em feisty things. Most of them hens just sit around, laying eggs, and it ain't that hard checking if they are good to go. It's just those chickens that run around all the time."

Katniss nods. "So, um, what's next?"

I grin. "Well, I'm going to show you the horses."

Katniss smiles lightly. I can't explain how beautiful she looks when she does. Her eyes twinkle, and dimples form on her cheeks. Her face pretty much lights up. I can tell her smile is genuine, until most people are where they fake a smile so they can get along with people. "Well, show me the way, Peeta."

I take her to the horses. Katniss immediately goes to Mockingjay, the brown coloured horse, and she strokes his smooth hair.

"What's his name?" Katniss whispers as she runs her hand through the horse.

"Mockingjay," I reply, moving closer to her unintentionally. I am right behind her neck, and I can see Katniss stiffen. She turns around with bewildered eyes and moves a bit away.

"So, uh, what do I do with him?" she asks.

"In all honesty, he's just here for recreational purposes, you know. But, there is a long history of him," I explain.

"What is it?" she questions.

"Well, you know in the Mexican revolutionary war? Mockingjay's great, great grand father, Mockingjay I, was in the conflict. In the olden days horses were means of transportation and all, as you may know, so people ride on them during wars and such," I tell her. "My grandfather bought him one day in an auction, with that old horse injured and all. Old Mockingjay was abandoned, and no one wanted him. My grandfather took pity on him, and took him to his farm, which is pretty much this farm. Mockingjay was brought back into health awhile later, and my grandfather realized he was able to carry loads and such. Mockingjay was strong, and soon one day he mated with another horse and they had a child. A generation later, Mockingjay II and this other female horse gave birth to Mockingjay III, and then she had Mockingjay IV." I pat Mockingjay's back, smiling at it.

"So she must be Mockingjay III," Katniss whispers, going towards the older horse. She pets her softly.

"Yep," I nod approvingly. "Never really wanted to change her name to something else, though. I know she is the only female Mockingjay in the generation, but we never really wanted to change it to something else after that. That name held too much meaning to us."

"Oh," she responds. It's quiet for awhile, but then she says, "Can I ride him?"

This takes me by surprise. "Sure," I say. "Do you know how to ride a horse, though?"

She scowls. "No."

"Oh," he says. "How about I show you how?"

She nods, "Okay."

KPOV

"I'll help you up," Peeta says. He puts his hand down, nodding towards me. I am hesitant, unsure what he wants. "Go ahead, step right on up."

"Um," I murmur.

He chuckles. "Don't worry. I don't mind. I've been through worse, Katniss. And, anyway, I'm pretty sure I can help you up."

_Of course, _I think to myself. _I'm pretty sure that he can also lift the horse over his head._

I hesitantly bring my foot up on palm, and then I grasp Mockingjay's back. I try pulling myself up, but it's hard. However, Peeta lifts me up with only one hand, and then he holds my waist to haul me over.

I blush. My waist burns and tingles, and I have to bite down my lip to gain composure. Looking away from him, I try to think of anything but Peeta's hands on me.

"So, I want you to dig your feet slightly into the horse's body for leverage. Don't worry, you won't hurt him," Peeta says as I do what I am told.

"Okay, now grasp the rope tightly. It keeps you from falling when you ride a horse," he explains.

"Aright," I murmur as I take the rope in my hands. I realize my palms are sweaty, and they are slipping away from m grasp. I curse underneath my breath for my foolishness. Teenage girl fantasies are something that would never have come into my mind before.

"Kick the horse slightly. It will get him moving," he says.

I kick the horse, and Mockingjay steps forward. He slowly walks, and there is this weird sensation every time he moves. I feel kind of uncomfortable.

I think Peeta sees my discomfort, and laughs. "You will get used to it."

"Oh," I mutter.

"Wait, keep on holding on the rope! Stand straight! Eyes forward!" Peeta exclaims as I suddenly begin to tip over. "Grip your legs tightly!"

The horse is getting a bit faster, and I realize I can't control him. I begin to sway a bit, and I'm suddenly worried I might fall.

Peeta curses underneath his breath. "Okay, listen to me," he yells as he runs forward. "Take the rope and pull it! Do it now!"

I do as he says, but then I do something stupid also. I kick the horse unintentionally, and that causes Mockingjay to gallop faster.

_ Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. _

I react quickly and pull the rope. Mockingjay slows down a bit into a slower pace. Then, he stops fully.

I realize I'm breathing heavily. My cheeks are flushed and my hair is sticking out in all directions. I feel utterly embarrassed. I shouldn't have even asked to go on the goddamn horse. I am here to work, not to ride horses.

Shifting away from the horse, I try to step down. However, Peeta halts me, "Wait! You will fall." Instead, he lends me both of his hands and he pulls me down to the ground. I am face to face with Peeta now, and I can't even look at him in the eye.

"Sorry," I mumble. "I don't even know why I wanted to go on the stupid horse anyway."

"What?" Peeta asks, genuinely confused. But then, his eyes widen and he waves his hand off. He says, "So? It doesn't matter. Why are you apologizing for riding a horse?"

"I wasn't even riding it, you saw me up there," I snap.

Peeta laughs. "First times are always the worst, Katniss. They are kinda scary and it's difficult to handle the horses at first. But, by the second time, it will just be amazing. You just need to get used to them, that's all."

I nod, but I'm still reluctant.

"Hey, I'm a terrible teacher anyway. You are a pretty good student for a teacher that sucks," he says jokingly.

…

PPOV

After the horse riding incident, I showed Katniss the sheep and goats. Then, I taught her how to feed the pigs. Katniss scrunched up her nose the entire time, but she didn't say anything. A smirk was playing on my face the entire time, while Katniss simply scowled.

By the time it is noon, we enter back home. I collapse into the couch in the living room, and turn on the television. There is some comedy on, and I pretend I'm watching it. Instead, at the corner of my eye, I glance at Katniss who sits on the other sofa.

"I should be working, Peeta," she murmurs.

I sigh. "Katniss, you have been working for like four hours. You can have a break for awhile. Besides, at noon we always have lunch. You need energy to go on for the day."

Katniss shrugs. She stands up and says, "I'm your employee though. It doesn't seem right with me just sitting around and eating your food."

I realize where this is coming from. Yesterday. Dinner last night might've made her feel unwelcome. I do know that Ma hates city kids, and she never really wanted an employee on the farm in the first place. But Pa insisted. "You know," I say leaning to her. "If this is about what my mom said yesterday-,"

She cuts in mid-sentence, "No, no, it's not-"

"-then forget what she said," I finish. "She isn't the friendliest person, but she'll come around-," I bite my tongue as I lie, -"and we honestly need the help here. With my brothers gone and my dad getting older, we need help in this farm to keep our business going."

"But I don't want to sit around and do nothing!" she exclaims.

I stifle a laugh. "Hey, how about we take some sandwiches for lunch outside, alright? Then, I can show you how to take care of the crops."

"Fine," she grumbles.

I throw slices of bread in the sandwich maker along with slices of cheese. Then, I cover them with another piece of bread and press the maker's lead down on the sandwiches. While I wait on the sandwiches, I claim two water bottles from the pantry. Then, I take out the sandwiches and put them on separate plates. I put the plates one on top of the other, and I hold the bottles on my other hand.

"Let's go," I say to Katniss, nodding to the door.

I lead her to the steps of the front door, and set a plate beside her while I put mine on my knees. I pat a spot beside me. "Come, sit."

Katniss hesitantly sits down, and takes the sandwich in her hands. She takes a bite out of it, and chews thoughtfully. I chew on mine, and I gaze to the horizon, where green meets blue. The vast lands we have here are the reason why I love it so much in the farm.

The wind picks up by the time we finish our sandwiches. Katniss takes my plate and hers, and goes inside. For a second I think she won't come back, but a moment later she comes empty handed. She then takes a swing of water in her bottle, and leans back on the wall.

"Thanks for the food," she says suddenly.

"No problem," I respond. Standing up, I say, "I'll show you the cornstalks."

I lead her to the crop section of our farm. Long, large cornstalks sprout from the ground. There is a wheelbarrow with a couple of long knives in it. I take one, and I move towards a cornstalk. "Come here," I say. "So first, you gotta cut off the stem. It's thick and tough, but it will come off if you put all your strength in it."

She nods, taking a knife also to cut the stem of the cornstalk. She struggles to cut it through, but I nod towards her, encouraging her. It takes practice to master this. She will get used to this hard labor.

"Alright, you got one off," I state. "Now, cut each corn off separately one another. And snip the excess leaves like this." Katniss watches me with great intent as I work my way through the cornstalk. Then, once I'm done, I throw the three corns from the cornstalk in the wheelbarrow. I smile, motioning her to continue with her cornstalk.

It takes awhile for her to get through it, but she finally separates the corns. She peels the excess leaves off and tosses them into the wheelbarrow. Then, I motion for her to continue with the other cornstalks, and she obliges. After an hour or so, our wheelbarrow is full of corn, and I decide to wheel it to the front so Pa can load them into his truck. Katniss follows me. With her trailing on my heels, and I wonder what I can show her next. There are many chores on the farm, but I seem to forget every last one of them. Perhaps I should show her the strawberries.

After I place the wheelbarrow to the side, I take her to the strawberry bushes. These are easier to take care of. But first, I decide to put some fertilizer at the bottom of the plants, as it seems like soil is getting dry. I show Katniss how to spread the fertilizer around, which is fairly easy, and after a couple of minutes, we are done. I then take an insecticide spray, and I spray the liquid even through the roots of the fruits. Pa bought these extremely expensive insecticides because in our family farm, we refuse to use sprays that could contaminate the foods and effect the environment. We are simply honest about these types of things. Ma doesn't like this though, always grumbling how we are "throwing away our hard-earned money" for these "tomfooleries".

It is the evening by the time I show her around the vegetable and fruit crops. Katniss looks extremely worn out, and I immediately feel bad for tiring her. She walks slowly as we make our way back to the house.

"I hope I didn't tire you too much," I say.

She snaps her head towards me and scowls. "I can take care of it," she mumbles. "I need to get used of it, after all."

"Yeah," I say quietly.

By the time we are in the house, I kick my shows off to the side. Katniss slowly unties her laces and places them on top the rack. Then, she says, "I'm going to take a shower."

I nod. I go to the other washroom to freshen up also, peeling off my dirty, sweaty clothes and hopping into the bath. I turn on a bit of the warm water, not too much though, as Katniss is in the other shower. Taking the soap, I scrub all over my body, washing away the dirt and grime. I then rinse myself and step out of the bath. Wrapping a towel around my waist, I open the washroom door and walk across the hall to my room.

KPOV

Wearing a fresh shirt and a pair of sweats, I braid my wet her down my back. I decide I should go into the kitchen to help with dinner. As I walk out of my room, I am simply shocked at the first thing I see.

A half-naked Peeta.

I just stand there, gawking at him. I feel warmth pooling my cheeks as my eyes search through him. I shouldn't be, oh hell I shouldn't be. I was never like this before. But, _damn_. His abs are wet from the shower, defined and strong. His face is drenched, and his curls are sticking out in all directions. His face is young and boy-like, but hell his body is not.

I move away from him, with my mouth still agape, and I stumble back into my room. I close the door shut and sink to the ground, covering my head into my knees.

_Shit._

…

PPOV

I don't bother looking at Katniss the whole time at dinner. I feel like slapping myself senseless. This is the goddamn the most embarrassing thing I have ever done. We have a _guest_ here, and I decide to saunter around with only a towel wrapped around my waist? Stupid!

Ma looks suspiciously at us the entire time. She doesn't say anything, though. That's good. Today's events are even stranger than yesterday's, and I don't want Ma blabbering and complaining making things even worse.

Biting my lip, I spare a glance at Katniss, who is eating her rice pretty slowly. She is not meeting my gaze. But her cheeks do all the talking with them flushed and all. I feel terrible for embarrassing her like this. And I feel even more terrible for embarrassing _myself_ like _that_.

The phone saves the awkward moment. I immediately get up from my chair, murmuring an excuse. I quickly take it, and putting it over my ear.

"Hello?" I say.

"Mr. Mellark?" a small, young girl's voice asks.

"No, it's his son. You want to talk to him, miss?" I question.

"Um, actually, I want to speak with Katniss," she says in a quiet voice. "She is here, right?"

I smile into the phone. She seems so sweet. "Oh yes," I tell her. "I'll give the phone to her."

Placing the phone on the counter, I move slowly into the dining room. I hesitantly look at Katniss before saying in an even voice, "I think your sister wants to talk to you."

I bite my lip, and go back to my chair. Katniss gets up, and I nod to the kitchen. Then, she goes inside and speaks through the phone. I cannot make out what she is saying, not that I care though.

Ma suddenly scoffs. She scrunches up her nose murmurs something about "raising the phone bill."

I sigh. These will be a long three months.

**I never really planned to write a chapter today. But, I guess I had extra time, so why not? And by the way, thanks a lot for the 116 views! Wow! And to whoever followed my story and favorited it, thanks! I'm glad you like the story.**

**I know, this chapter is kind of boring. I needed to get this over with so I can go on to the good stuff. By the way, I'm keeping this story T. I'm not really good with writing that kind of stuff...it already made me blush like hell when I was describing Peeta half-naked. I only added a hint of it in this chapter to show how Katniss and Peeta are somewhat attracted to one another. I know it doesn't really say that Peeta loves Katniss yet, but there is more to come. I first wanted to set up their relationship first...in an awkward way. **

**Yeah, just wanted to clear some stuff up. Sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**Until next time!**

**-Alina**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating for the past two weeks, exams really killed me D: Well, at least they're almost done! Wish me luck for my last exam on Monday!**

**Anyway, OMG. 570 VIEWS?! 9 FAVORITES?! 19 FOLLOWS?! Guys, that's just amazing. Thanks for the reviews, the favorites, follows, and views. It keeps me going, honestly.**

**I know the story is progressing a bit slow, but it will get better the next chapter. The first three chapters were just about setting up the entire story, introducing characters and stuff. Thanks for reading though!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

KPOV

"Katniss!" Prim cries. "Oh my God! We were so worried about you!"

I smile. "Oh, Prim. Nothing happened, I'm perfectly fine."

"We were expecting your call last night, but we didn't get it," Prim says.

Guilt courses through me. "Sorry, Prim. I was tired."

"That's alright," she says. "How is it like at the farm?"

"It's good," I tell her simply.

"What have you been doing the past couple of days?" she asks.

"Oh, nothing much. I got a tour around the farm. Learnt how to tend and care for a few animals and crops," I respond.

She's quiet for awhile, but I know she is on the line because I hear her slight breathing. "They are good to you, right?" she asks quietly after awhile.

_A bit too good._

I nibble on my lower lip and mutter, "Yeah Prim. They are fine."

"Katniss, if you want to come home, you can. We can find a job around here for you. And I will a job for myself," Prim says earnestly.

I sigh. "You know we couldn't even find a job for myself. Let alone _yourself_," I tell her almost irritably. But, my stomach clenches in remorse. Prim is so sweet and kind, she would consider working at the age of 12 even if her own safety and education is at stake. However, the city has always been unsafe, with drug dealers and alcoholics roaming the streets, and I never allowed her to go out with me by her side. It's just too dangerous. I exhale slowly and tell her in a softer tone, "We need the money Prim. I won't be too long here. And I'll be home before you know it."

"Alright Katniss," she says in defeat. "We are doing fine back home. Mom is cooking and stuff, but she's kind of worried about you. She's also looking for a job so you can come home faster."

I can't help a smile stretching across my face. Mom is trying, I guess. She's trying to be there for Prim, which is all I can hope for. Maybe Mom will come back permanently. I'm not one for hope, but that won't stop me from _hoping_.

…

After I say goodbye to Prim on the phone, I return to the dining table. I find Mrs. Mellark gone, and Mr. Mellark picking up his dishes. Peeta tucks in his chair and looks away from me when I meet my eyes with his. I awkwardly look down, and I'm unsure what I should do with my plate still full of food. Should I just eat it? No, that's not even a question. Mom and Prim were starving with the lack of food months ago, and throwing away precious food to prevent embarrassment is just foolish.

I plop down on my seat and finish eating the food on plate, while Farl and Peeta take their plates in the kitchen. When I finish my food, I follow them inside the kitchen only to find Farl and Peeta speaking to each in hushed voices. I stand rigidly at the entrance, unsure if I should get out or go in. I pick the latter, and I move to the sink to clean my plate. Peeta and Farl turn to me, with their eyes alarmed and their mouths agape. Were they talking about me? It doesn't matter. Whatever. I point my chin up and clean the other glasses and plates on the counter. They don't say a word to me as they awkwardly try to keep themselves busy placing items into the pantry. After awhile, I hear loud footsteps leaving the kitchen, and I don't bother turning around because I know its Farl.

It's just me and Peeta.

Damn.

I try to finish the chore as quickly as I can so I could leave. By the time I'm thankfully done, I turn off the tap and place the clean dishes in the drying rack, I feel Peeta behind me. I twirl around to find him taking a couple of glasses in his hands to put them away in the cupboards. He doesn't say anything. Instead, he just helps me put away all the dishes without any eye contact.

"Sorry," Peeta blurts out all of the sudden. I turn cautiously towards him, with his face beet-red and eyes trained on the floor. "Sorry I made things kind of awkward. Yeah. I don't …you know-,"

I cut him off with a laugh. I immediately feel bad when I see his face darkening red, but I just can't help myself. However, Peeta joins along with me by the time I'm in hysterics. We end up clutching our stomachs, trying to stifle our giggles. I look over to him, with his face red not from embarrassment, but from laughter.

"I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have," I admit. "But things were just so awkward between us I just really can't like…umm…well; I end up laughing in awkward situations like these."

He chuckles. "It's fine, really," he replies earnestly. "I was just like _so _embarrassed like…I can't even explain…I mean like…," he exhales slowly, running a hand through his blond curls. He bites his lip as his face warms up again. "Oh my God I really should stop talking."

I laugh. "It's okay, Peeta. Really. Let's just put this past us and pretend this never happened, okay?" I tell him.

He smiles softly. "I would like that."

…

PPOV

The next morning, I wake up to the sound of birds chirping through my window. I yawn, and step out of my bed. Stretching as I look through my window, I see blue skies with a few fluffy white clouds to spare. Perhaps it will be a good day today.

I groggily throw on some old shirt over my body to cover my chest. I only wear my boxers when I go to sleep, and I don't want to embarrass myself again if I meet Katniss when I move down the hall to go to the bathroom. Yawning, I take myself to the bathroom to brush my teeth and splash cold water to wake me up. Then, I return back into my bedroom and close my door to change into more decent and presentable clothes. I slip on a pair of jeans and pull over a t-shirt. I don't bother brushing my hair, it's always messy anyway.

I walk down the hall into the living room. But, before I reach the living room, I pass my parents' room. I hear hushed voices arguing with each other. It's probably Ma and Pa quarreling about the bills again. I'm about to leave the door until I hear a loud yell.

"I'm going to get the hell out of here, Farl! It's because of you and that worthless boy I don't want to live here anymore!" Ma screeches. I hear footsteps coming towards the door, and I'm not surprised when the door whips open revealing a red-faced Ma.

"What are you doing here, boy?" Ma snaps.

I ignore her question. Instead, I take a deep breath and say, "Ma, don't leave. We'll figure something out." I have no idea what the hell the fight was about, but I'm sure it is about her wanting to leave the farm again. I always disliked Ma. She hit me, swore at me, and insulted me. She abused me verbally and physically since I was old enough to understand how much she hated me. And I gotta admit, I learnt that she hated me a very, _very_ long time ago.

But I still love her. I care for her. Although she has her sisters and her many church friends to go to, I worry about her where she might end up. She's still my mother.

"Boy," she spits. "Why the hell would I want to stay with you pieces of shits? Especially you, you worthless, good-for-nothing, selfish, brat. Rye and Bannock were the only reason why I stayed before, but all I have now is you and your worthless Pa. Which isn't saying much, boy,"

Ouch. That stings. But it's not like I haven't heard this before. I open my mouth to say something, but I feel a fist knocking me over.\My cheek is on fire, and the pain is so relevant I can see stars. But, I gain composure and I can make out Ma spitting out to me, "Get the hell out of my way." She brushes past me, and I stand rigidly as she storms down the hall. By the time I run after to her at the front door, I hear the engine roaring outside. Throwing the door open, I find only the tracks of Ma's truck, indicating that it was once there.

I hear someone coming behind me. I don't bother turning around. I already know it's Pa. He says gruffly, "She gone, ain't she?"

"Yeah," I mumble. "She'll come back though."

"I don't know," he says, taking a seat beside me. "She became real…uh, furious when that city girl came along."

"Do you want to fire her?" I ask suspiciously, turning to Pa. He shakes his head while scowling.

"Nah, boy," he says. "We need her here. Whether your Ma wants her or not."

"I think she just really hates me," I mutter. I don't seek pity, it is just the truth. She really does. "She wants to get away from the farm now that Rye and Bannock ain't around anymore."

Suddenly, he takes my chin and tilts it upwards to examine my cheek. He shakes his head almost angrily and says, "I'm really done with that woman, Peet."

"You gonna divorce her?" I ask curiously. Pa never considered it before, even when my injuries were worse when I was a child. I had cuts, bruises, and all of these are scars littered on my body. It was all because of _her_. But, Pa never blinked an eye. It almost gets me angry that my father wasn't around here when I needed him most, but, my anger falters. I just can't blame him. Ma can be very violent, and I think Pa is just plain scared of her. I don't believe that is right, though. It's not. If I had son, I would stick up for him. But, people are different I guess.

He sighs. "She'll come back, maybe," he says, shaking his head. "Her money and expensive stuff is still lying around. No way will she be leaving without them."

I'll have to agree with Pa on this one.

…

I wash my face with cold water to reduce the redness of my cheek. When I look at the mirror, I realize I don't look any better. After standing in front of the sink for at least twenty minutes, I give up. Katniss will have to see it, there's no point trying to hide it.

By the time I meet eyes with Katniss, she immediately opens her mouth. Her eyes widen and stammers, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I mutter. I look away from her, not wanting for her to see my swollen cheek.

"I heard yelling earlier. Are you alright?" she asks.

"Yeah of course," I state defensively. She looks alarmed, and my heart sinks for snapping at her. "Don't worry," I tell her softly this time. I give her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine."

She eyes me suspiciously, but she doesn't say anything. After awhile, when she finishes her cornflakes, she says, "So, what's the agenda for today?"

I think after awhile before responding, "Well, we have to import some eggs for a couple of companies. Oh, and some milk too. Wait, have I have taught you to milk a cow yet?"

She shakes her head.

I hold my head and close my eyes. I open them after a while and I laugh. "That's the most important thing you gotta learn here. And I haven't even taught you that! Come, I'll show you."

…

KPOV

I follow Peeta as he leads me outside. I think about the screaming earlier, the bruise on Peeta's cheek. The absence of Mrs. Mellark. I think about how dysfunctional the Mellark family seems to be, and I just make things worse. Maybe I should just leave here. My presence is ruining things for everybody, but I just need the money. But, every time I look at Peeta, I see that bruise. What kind of horrid woman would do that to her son?

We stalk through the long grass before a fence with a few cows roaming around lies before me. Peeta opens the gate, and holds it out for me. I walk past him while he grins bashfully. I roll my eyes, but I smile anyway. He brings a low stool leaning against the fence to a cow. He then ties the cow with a rope to the fence, perhaps to keep the animal in place. Peeta sits the stool right under it before he takes a few buckets lying around, and he waves me over.

I nervously go over to him, and he motions me to sit down underneath the cow. I'm disgusted at first, I mean; I'm right under a _cow_. But, I hold my breath as he explains what I should do, although I cannot pay attention to him while the stench of the cow goes up into my nostrils.

"Katniss?" he asks.

"What?" I ask. He looks pointedly at me before smirking. My face burns and I mutter an "oh".

He chuckles. "Well, I hoped I was more distracting to you than that cow is. Unfortunately I'm wrong."

My face burns even more furiously. _Oh, shit. He doesn't even know. _I look back at him, to find him with a crooked smile plastered on his perfect face. I scowl.

He laughs harder. He sits on his knee to my level and says, "Now, listen to what I was saying this time."

I nod.

"Alright," he says. "You see this I'm holding?" he asks, holding out a little container. "There is a solution you gotta rub onto the cow's teats."

"Okay," I take it in my hands.

"Take a generous amount and rub it slowly on its teats," he instructs.

I nervously take a little of bit in my palm. It's warm and slightly soapy. I cautiously bring my hands under the cow and rub the liquid on its teats. The cow feels weird. It's rough and rubbery at the same time, and I decide that I really don't want to touch it anymore. But I have to finish this stupid job. I cringe as the stupid cow's tail keeps on swinging. I have to inch away from the cow while I work on it.

Finally when I'm done, Peeta says, "Alright, just wait here I need to get something from inside."

I wait for Peeta. It probably has been only two minutes but it feels like two hours I've waited until he returned. When he comes over to me, he holds Vaseline.

I'm pretty sure confusion is written all over my face because Peeta laughs when he looks at me. "Katniss, I know it may sound weird but take a bit of the Vaseline so you can milk the cow."

"But why?" I ask curiously.

"To reduce friction," he answers simply. "Take some."

And so I do. I take a little bit and spread it through my palms.

"Okay. Now bring your hands and bring them to two of the teats. Pick the most uh…full ones."

I hesitantly take two of the cow's teats in my hands. I can feel my palms sweating underneath them.

"Okay, now I want you to slowly, but steadily, squeeze one of the teats into the bucket. That is where the milk will drip," he explains.

I pull on one of the udders, but none of the milk is coming out. Instead, the cow moos.

"What the-," I begin.

Peeta stifles a laugh.

I try again, but the cow moos again. "What the hell is wrong with it?" I mutter.

Every time he opens his mouth, it just ends in constant giggles. "Sorry, sorry," he apologizes, but there is still a smirk on his face. I roll my eyes, and I decide to try again. The cow moans. Peeta is in hysterics, on the floor laughing like a mad man. I don't want to be his source of amusement.

"Okay I get it!" I fume in frustration. I get up from the stool to face him. "I don't know how the hell I even milk a cow. The stupid cow just like _moos_ every time I touch it! What am I supposed to do, farm boy? How about you _teach_ me instead of _laughing_ at me?"

Peeta looks alarmed. Then, he blushes furiously in what I think is shame. He hangs his head and mutters, "Yeah, I'm sorry, Katniss. That was awfully rude of me."

"It seems like you are amused every time I try doing something in this farm. Like I'm just a joke to you. A stupid city girl trying to ride horse, milk a cow. It's not everyday you see a girl like _me _doing _these_ stuff," I argue with him, although he apologized to me. But, I don't care if my anger is pointless. I don't care if I look like a whiny girl. Working here in the farm has been hell front and back for the past few days. Why didn't I just get a job elsewhere?

He looks at me flabbergasted. His mouth is agape, his eyes wide open. He doesn't say anything for awhile. Then, he stutters, almost as if he is choking on air, "No, Katniss…it's nothing like that. No, no…why would you think that? I-I'm glad you're here...I would never take that for granted."

It's my turn to be ashamed. Accusing him for stupid things makes me look like a fool. I look away from him and say, "Teach me how to milk the damn cow."

Although I don't see him, I know he nods.

…

PPOV

We sit silently as we eat the cheesebuns Pa left for us. Luckily, we finished milking the cows awhile ago, and we poured them into containers and Pa put them in his truck so he can sell the gallons to the Saputo Company. Pa is off somewhere in the next city, probably he'll be back by night. We also finished collecting the eggs. Pa didn't take those though. He said he'll bring them in tomorrow. All in all, we are done all of our chores and we are left to relax for the rest of the day.

But I can't relax. I'm anxious and worried. Does Katniss really think that way about me? That I think less of her? That I judge her inside my head? That I'm like Ma?

I shake my head. _No, she can't. _But she did. _She was jus frustrated over that cow. _I've been teasing and laughing at her since she came. God, I'm such a jerk. _But you also made her laugh and smile. _ I bet her boyfriend back home also makes her laugh and smile. I'm no different. _You don't even know- _Yes I do know. No guy would ever turn a blind eye to her. Katniss is way too extraordinary. I bet there is line waiting for her to dump that quarterback pretty-boy back in New York.

"I'm sorry," I blurt. "I'm such a dick, I know. Just please forgive me. I keep on screwing up around you. Probably you won't take my apology, but just let me say sorry."

Katniss turns to me. She looks up from her cheesebun. Her eyes twinkle as the sun reflects the silver in her eyes. Her mouth curls. She says softly, "Peeta, I was just pissed off. It's okay."

"So you forgive me?" I plead.

She nods, without saying a word.

Well, that's the best I can get. I let a smile overtake my face. "Man, I should really stop screwing up. I know I haven't been the best…host, per se, but I want things between us to be better. We're friends, right?"

"Friends?" she questions.

I nod. "Yeah, friends. You'll be here for over two months. We'll spend a lot of time together, so might as well keep things between us friendly," I say jokingly.

"I don't have a lot of friends," she admits. "I'm not good at making them."

"No way," I say surprised. "You're as admirable as a person can possibly be."

She snorts. "Well, you don't know me."

I tell her coolly, "Oh believe me. I do."

"Yeah, alright. Thanks," she says without the slightest of amusement.

"Well, anyway," I tell her. "There's this party in a couple of days we should totally go to. It's at my friend's, Finnick's, house. They got this amazing party every summer you have to attend. It'll be your highlight of your summer, trust me."

She laughs. I almost think she agrees that we should go, but she shakes her head. I frown as she responds, "No, no. I don't go to these types of things."

"Why not?" I ask. "I'll be loads of…._fun_!" I move closer to her, taking her hand. "Trust me, Katniss. It's amazing there. There is dancing, drinks, food, karaoke, horse riding, motorcycle races, it the most fun you will ever have!"

"I like neither of those activities," she tells me flatly.

"Well, I bet you never went to a Western-styled party before. So you don't know what real fun is until you attend one of them. Come, Katniss, _please," _I insist.

"No," she states. "Why can't you just go to the party by yourself?"

"Because it'll be more fun if you're around! And I want you to experience the real Montana, Katniss," I tell her.

She looks defeated. Her shoulders slump and she closes her eyes. Before I get to open mouth so I can confirm my thoughts, she murmurs, "We'll see, Peeta."

**Sorry if I didn't explain the cow milking part correctly. I never milked a cow before. Please don't hesitate to correct me because I got that all from Google xD **

**By the way, I would love for some reviews or suggestions. I'm a beginner at writing, so it would help if I'd get ideas or something. Thanks, my fellow readers! **

**Until next time!**

**-Alina**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm kind of late.**

**But I have a chapter for you guys filled with Everlark fluff! It's a bit short, but I hope you guys like it. There are some grammar and spelling errors, but I really wanted to update for you guys today. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

KPOV

Lying on my mattress, I force myself to close my eyes. I toss and turn, unable to get a wink of sleep. I groan and throw my sheets from my body. I pull myself up, propping my elbows on my knees. Holding my head with my hands, I look out into the darkness of my room.

I'm thirsty.

Tiptoeing out of my room, I let my feet lead me into the kitchen. I take a glass from the cupboard and turn on the tap. I let the water pour up to the very top of my glass, and then I close the valve. Walking ever so quietly at the balls of my feet, I try to get to my room without waking anyone up. But, as I pass Peeta's room, I realize that he is already awake with the light pouring from the crack of his door.

But that isn't the only thing that indicates that he is not asleep.

I hear him. Maybe it's in my head, or maybe I'm really hearing it. I believe it is the latter when he reaches the highest note of his song. Dare I say, but his voice is angelic. I can hear the strumming of his guitar while he sings along the lyrics. Even through the door, blocking me from hearing him clearly, I know that his voice is almost as wonderful as my Father's.

_I've been a rolling stone all my life_

_Flying all alone, flying blind_

_I've seen it all, I've been around_

_I've been lost and I've been found but_

_Who I am with you is who I really want to be_

_You're so good for me_

_And when I'm holdin' you, it feels like I've got the world in my hands_

_Yeah, a better man is who I am with you_

_I've got a ways to go on this ride_

_But I got a hand to hold that fits just right_

_You make me laugh, you make me high,_

_You make me want to hold on tight, 'cause-_

_Who I am with you is who I really want to be_

_You're so good for me_

_And when I'm holdin' you, it feels like I've got the world in my hands_

_Yeah, a better man is who I am with you_

With my head spinning with emotions, I stumble away from the door. There are tears threatening to spill from my eyes, but I shake my head, refusing my weakness to show. Biting my lip, I rush into my room and close the door with a click. Then, I sink to the floor, and I cradle my head with my hands.

I miss him. I miss Father. His smile. His laugh. His voice. Just _him_.

Peeta's voice, although it is touched with a Southern accent, can sing just like Father can. Peeta can sings notes as high as a bird's chirp, or as low as a man's laugh. It makes me want to laugh and cry at the same time. Father's voice had that effect on me too. Until he died, of course.

Dragging myself to bed, I cover myself in blankets although it is hot. But I don't care. With a few tears still streaming down my cheeks, I try to find some refuge in oblivion. It's takes a long time before I reach my destination.

But, I dream in one of the best dreams I ever had since Father died. I dream of Father singing the same song Peeta sung, with my hand in his, walking along tall grasses in a meadow. Blue skies, fluffy white clouds, the warm sun beating down our skins. Us smiling. Us laughing. Father singing.

When I wake up from my dream, I'm still smiling.

…

PPOV

"Ma didn't come last night," I say to Pa as we prepare the food for the horses..

"I know, son," he replies. His eyebrows furrows as he adds grains to the mixture.

"Did you call her?" I ask.

Pa shakes his head.

I take a couple of buckets from the corner of the barn and bring them over to Pa. He scoops a bit of the mixture into each bucket. He nods at them, and I pick them up. I bring them over to the horse stalls, and I pour the food into the separate troughs. I pet Mockingjay as he eats greedily.

"I don't even know _why_ Ma wants to sell 'em," I mutter as Pa stands behind me.

"I will never allow her, y'know. Your grandpa will never forgive me. I mean, these horses have been here a long time. It's their home as much as ours," he states. He smoothes Mockingjay's mother's coat with his hand. Then, he turns and faces me. He looks at me in the eye and says slowly, "Are you plannin' to stay here?"

I search his face. It's indifferent. Or, at least, he's trying to keep it that way. This farm means a lot to him, it has been in the Mellark family for years. He never really implied it before, that he wants me to keep the business going, but I know he wants me to. But, luckily for him, I love the farm as much as he loves it here. I'm not like Rye or Bannock, who wants to live the fancy life in New York or down in Broadway. Or Ma, for that matter. I want to live here, keeping the farm going for generations to come.

So I tell him honestly, "Yeah." I don't bother elaborating; it is a simple answer as that. Pa nods, comprehending, and he leaves the barn wordlessly.

By the time I reach the house for a glass of water, I already find Katniss sitting on the couch. She suddenly says, "I never knew you could sing."

I stop dead in my tracks. She heard me last night. My cheeks heat up furiously and I mutter underneath my breath, "So you heard me last night?"

She blushes and nods. "You're good," says Katniss.

My eyes meet the ground. "Thanks," I tell her. "I never meat to be that loud. I just…really enjoy music. Have been playing guitar since I was, like, four."

"I could tell," she nods at me. "My father…he had a good voice like yours. Your singing reminds me of his."

"Thank you," I say quietly. I don't extend the conversation; I know this must be a sensitive topic. She never had spoken about her family before. Her father's passing must've been tough on her.

Surprisingly, she continues, "Father had the most beautiful voice. It could've gone as a high as bird's chirp or as low as a man's laugh. It made me want to laugh and cry whenever I used to hear him sing. He was a wonderful man."

"I bet he was," I agree.

She ignores my comment and carries on, "That is why when I heard you last night I felt like I was hearing my father again." Them, she looks down at her feet. She claspses her cup tightly in her small, shaking hands. I can barely make it out, but I hear her. She says, " Can…can you sing for me?"

I hesitate. I never sung in front of anybody before. But I can't refuse. Her eyes are filled with so much hope; I could never turn her down. So, I nod slowly. I reach for her hand, and she takes it. Wordlessly, I take her into my bedroom. She sits hesitantly at the side of my bed, and I take out my guitar from its case.

I try thinking of a song I could sing for her. I wanted to sing a nice, short, but sweet one. I investigate the list of songs I have sung and known for the past 17 years, but all of them seem to have gone clear in my mind. I almost curse. But, then, a song pops up in my head. I have to admit, it is way too sappy, and it sounds like what a young boy would sing for his crush at a grade school dance. Katniss wouldn't like it. She'd probably be creeped out and walk away from me, never to be seen again. But it's the only one I remember. Although Katniss is looking awfully patient for me to sing something, I know the clock is ticking. So I gulp down my fears and start strumming the chords nervously of my guitar without looking at her.

_Once in every life  
Someone comes along  
And you came to me  
It was almost like a song_

You were in my arms  
Right where you belong  
And we were so in love  
It was almost like a song

January through December  
We had such a perfect year  
Then the flame became a dying ember  
All at once you weren't here

Now my broken heart  
Cries for you each night  
And It's almost like a song  
But it's much too sad to write

Now my broken heart  
Cries for you each night  
And It's almost like a song  
But it's much too sad to write

It's too sad to write

At the last note, I drop my guitar in my lap. I don't even look at her. I can't. With my head spinning, my body sweating, I just want to run away and never look back. This is stupid. No, I'm stupid. I don't even deserve to be in the presence of Katniss. Oh dear God, what will she think of me? I'm such a stupid dork. A stupid Montanan boy singing about sappy love songs like a seven-year old. I should just leave. She probably has her mouth agape, with her eyes staring at me in bewilderment. Or maybe she's already gone. I can't tell. My head is already swimming with so many thoughts I cannot make out what's happening.

But, the thing is, I can _feel_ what is happening. I feel small hands wrapping around my neck. I feel a body closing the space between us. I feel a head resting on my shoulder. I feel a breath on my neck. And I also feel tears wetting my t-shirt.

So, I open my eyes and find Katniss hugging me, and only with a second to spare, I return the hug. Wrapping my arms around her, we stay there for awhile. We don't speak. We don't move. We just stay there, in that position. And hell, I'd lie if I told you if there was somewhere else I would rather be.

She is the first to break our embrace. With her pupils diluted, cheeks flushed, and hair sticking out from her messy braid, she's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She says quietly, "It was beautiful, Peeta. Thank you."

I'm left with my thoughts by the time she leaves the room.

_…_

KPOV

I help Farl out with milking the cows. It's easier this time. I'm able to fill a gallon of milk by the end of the milking, and Farl smiles at me when he sees the container.

"Good job, Katniss," he says, placing a head on his shoulder. He grins a fatherly grin at me, and it's almost like he is proud of me or something. I have to admit, I am glad that I've made him proud. Maybe I'm not that worthless after all.

"No problem, Farl," I respond. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Hmm," he contemplates, holding his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I need some help with making the animal fodder."

"Um, what is that?" I ask.

Farl laughs. "It is when we use hay to make the food for the animals like horses, cows, and sheep."

"Oh," I mumble.

"Can you bring Peeta over? He might be in the barn and he can teach you all about hay," says Farl.

I oblige, and I walk towards the barn. The door creaks when I push it open, and I search for a blond-head wearing a cowboy hat. Soon, I find him, over at the cattle trough pouring something in it. "Hey, Peeta," I call out.

He turns to me, flashing me a toothy smile. "Hi Katniss. What's up?"

"Your father wanted you to show me how to make…uh…animal fooder?" I tell him dubiously.

He guffaws. "Fooder? Um, sorry Katniss but I think he meant _fodder_. It's okay though, animal fooder, animal fodder, same thing"

I let a smile stretch across my face. "Okay, alright then. Show me how to do it, then, farmboy."

Suddenly, he walks over to me and takes my hand. His hand may be calloused and rough, but they are warm and strong against my small, cold hand. He leads me out of the barn, and he slows down so we are walking side by side. Although I feel uncomfortable under a male's touch, I have to admit that it feels nice. It sends ripples in my body and it causes my head to spin. And I have this sudden urge to hug him, like I hugged him a couple of hours ago after he sung that beautiful song to me.

Soon, we reach a field with a few haystacks lying here and there. There is also this big blob of hay almost eight feet high. "Wait one second," Peeta says, letting go of my hand. "I just forgot to get the wheelbarrow and pitchforks." I nod as Peeta leaves.

When he returns, he holds two pitchforks in his hands. He smiles at me, and I walk over to him and take one of the forks.

"Alright, just...uh, pick the hay up with your fork and gather a bit over in this pile," he instructs. I begin working, sectioning the hay into separate piles. Peeta works along with me, and it seems like he is getting far more work done than I am. A bead of sweat rolls down from his temple, and he breathes heavily. The sun heats the crown of my head, and I am aching for relief from the warmth. Soon enough, I find Peeta sprawled out across the gigantic haystack, with his head thrown back resting on the hay. His chest rises and falls quickly as he gasps for air. I follow in suit a couple of minutes later, finding refuge from the sun in the haystack. Peeta and I lie in the hay for awhile, catching our breath before we resume working.

However, when I sit upright, ready to work again, Peeta laughs a hearty laugh. "Tough working in the farm, eh? Especially with the sun and all?"

"Yeah, I guess," I mumble. "I don't know how you stand it."

"Well, I usually don't," he admits, getting up from his position on the hay. He sits up, and continues, "But it makes things better now that I have such a great view."

"View?" I ask, turning to him. He gives me a crooked smile, with his eyes slightly shining in mischief. "What?" I turn around, looking around my surroundings. I guess the farm is nice. But it's only a large field.

Finally, I realize what he's talking about. I scowl. I whack him on the shoulder and turn away, crossing my shoulders. At the corner of my eye, I find Peeta on the ground again, with his head back and eyes closed. He laughs loudly. "You're such an idiot," I snap.

He snickers for a couple of minutes. Soon his laughter falters and tells me, "Hey, it's true, city girl. You are hella good looking."

I feel my cheeks burning up. And it's not because of the sun. "Well, I could say the same for yourself," I blurt all of the sudden. The second I say it, I snap my mouth shut and look down. _Shit. _Although I don't see him, I know he is smirking. This only causes my face to flush even further. I get up all of the sudden, clenching my teeth. I should really leave.

"Hey, Katniss," Peeta says. I turn to him. Even under the layer of sweat on his skin, I can see he is blushing. But he is also smiling, with his crystal blue eyes bright. Peeta runs a hand through his blond curls, and tips his head back into the hay. He looks straight up into the sky, watching the clouds as they slowly drift across the blue canvas. "Frankly, I'm quite flattered you find me good looking. Especially from such a beautiful girl like you."

I snort. "I bet I'm not the first one to say that to you," I mutter.

He rolls his eyes and chuckles. "You're right. But who's saying it makes all the difference." He then turns to his side, facing me. I narrow my eyes at him.

"You're such an idiot," I repeat again, looking away from him. "I'm no special than any other girl walking across the street. Stop acting like that."

"You have no idea. The effective you can have," he tells me, ignoring my last comment. He stares at me intently, his blue irises becoming larger, brighter, and purer. Is he telling the truth? Biting my lip, I keep my eyes on him, watching his every move.

"You have no idea, either," I reply slowly.

What are we doing? No, what am _I_ doing? Why am I admitting my deepest, darkest secrets about him? This is so stupid. What was the point of this? Nothing. This all started since I hugged him earlier. Why did I even do that? That stupid boy. That stupid boy and his voice. That stupid boy and his eyes. That _stupid_ boy and his _stupid_ effect he has on me.

I don't even realize I'm grasping the straw beneath me so tightly. I'm holding handfuls of it, and there is sweat pooling in my palms. Peeta's eyes follow to my hands, and he raises his eyebrow. Before I can even process what I'm doing, a bunch of hay is thrown into Peeta's face. His curly hair is covered in hay, and a couple of straws fall onto his face.

It is silent for awhile. Until he guffaws.

He picks out the hay from his head, and gathers it up into his hand. I expect him to place it back into the pile, but instead he throws it right back at me.

"What the _hell_? What was that for, farmboy?" I snap as the hay sticks to my hair. I gather up even more hay in both of my hands, and I walk over the laughing Peeta. Then, I dump the armful of hay on his head. He stops laughing, only to gasp in surprise. He shakes his head violently, letting the straw drop from his head.

All of the sudden, Peeta grabs my waist and spins me into the haystack. I fall into the hay in a great impact, and I yell in shock. Hay falls all over the place, and it is to the point I'm blinded of my surroundings. But, I can hear Peeta'a laughter, and that causes my face to burn in revenge. I get up quickly, and I find that farmboy standing around with his arms crossed arrogantly. That causes me to charge right into him, and I push him into the pile. But, he grabs me along with him, and we fall together into the haystack. We yell and laugh. I'm on top of him, and he is under me. I'm holding onto his shirt tightly, except he doesn't notice. He just continues to chuckle.

I don't want to move away from him.

I lie on his chest, relishing the moment as long as I can. I feel his heart beating rapidly, and his breath shortening. I feel mine doing the same. But I want to stay here. In the haystack. In Peeta's arms. Lying on his hard chest. So we stay here. It is an unspoken agreement, but we both know what the other is thinking. I don't know if it's minutes, or hours, or if the entire afternoon passed, but we are still in each others arms, enjoying one another's presence.

It feels nice.

But, of course, the logical part of my brain takes in toll. I murmur, "Peeta," and I roll off him, out of his arms. I sit up, letting the hay fall from my hair. Peeta does the same. He gets up, and offers me a hand. I take it, and he smiles. His smile is soft, but sweet. It's shy and timid. What just happened awhile ago is still fresh in our minds. What we did was wrong, but why does it feel just so…_right_? I look away from him, but I still have my hand in his.

"Well, we've made a mess," he says, looking around. The sun is at the midst of setting, and we both know it's time to go. We nod our heads in agreement, and we begin piling the hay up with our pitchforks. Sooner or later, we are done with the hay.

"I'll pick the hay up tomorrow with my truck," he says, nodding to the piles. "Then we'll make the animal fodder. Together."

He smiles at me, and I allow myself to smile back at him.

* * *

**So, yeah! Thanks for reading! Please, if you have time, review :D Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows from last chapter! :)**


End file.
